Daisuke Serizawa (New Earth-Forty Two)
History Pre-Monarch Early Life Daisuke Serizawa was born to a wealthy family in the colonial capital Keijo, Japan, which is modern day Seoul. At an early age it was discovered that Daisuke was very intelligent and had a kind heart. Daisuke would spend most of his childhood studying and experimenting in chemistry, which he both loved and excelled at and would often surpass his tutors. WWII Daisuke at the age of 16 would be drafted into the Imperial Japanese Navy, where he served as a Petty Officer Second Class. During the War, Daisuke lost his right eye during a fire fight with the United States Navy during the Battle of Guam. After losing his eye, Daisuke would lose consciousness and would be discovered by American Soldiers, who took him as a prisoner of war and got him medical attention. Daisuke would remain a POW in till 1946, where he was released early, due to his full cooperation with the American Sailors. After the War After returning to Japan, Daisuke continued studying Chemistry, which lead to him becoming Japan's greatest chemist. Early Monarch 1954 Years after the war, Daisuke would become engaged to Emiko Yamane, the daughter of Japan's top Biologist, Kyohei Yamane. Months before the wedding, both Daisuke and Kyohei were called in by the Japanese Government to help them stop a monster. The monster was revealed to the two scientists to be a giant ancient creature that the Japanese government has named Godzilla. The government would appoint Daisuke and Kyoheo to a special organization to deal with the threat Godzilla and name the organization, Monarch. Daisuke and Kyoheo would begin doing research on any information regarding the Kaiju Godzilla and would arrive at the location of Godzilla's emergence and discovered ancient artifacts that depict the creature and other creatures fighting each-other and attacking what appeared to be large balls of light. Daisuke and Kyoheo would quickly discover that Godzilla was attracted by the sound of large engines and would attack any ship bigger then a cargo ship. The two realize that small ships such as a fishing boat. The two told their discovery to the Japanese Government who closed all ports and order a fleet of Japanese ships to set a trap for the Kaiju, by bringing multiple ships to a part of the ocean in the East China Sea via tugs and would bring a large cargo ship that they would use the ships engine to lure the Kaiju. The plan would work and Godzilla would attack the empty ship and destroy it, but shortly after doing this the Japanese fleet would fire their weapons at the Kaiju. The attack would deal a lot of damage to the Kaiju, but would fail to kill him and the fleet was forced to retreat after Godzilla destroyed two ships. After the failure, Daisuke and Kyoheo were told by the government that they needed a new plan to deal with the Kaiju. Kyoheo wanted to find a way to subdue the Kaiju or at the very least weaken it, but Daisuke stated that he has a theory that could help kill the Kaiju, but he was unsure it would work and wanted to see if Kyoheo's plan would work. During this discussion, Godzilla would attack Kagoshima and the news would reach the two scientist shortly after it occurred. The government would order Daisuke to put his theory to use and tell them what it is. Daisuke would tell them that he discovered a strange chemical reaction with new form of oxygen that could literally suffocate something underwater and then disintegrate it. He stated that he had only tested it on kelp and fish in a small tank, but he believes he could make a device to release enough of the new oxygen to kill Godzilla. He told them that he could build such a device, but he will need time and equipment. The Japanese government agrees to give him what he needs, but Kyoheo asks if he is sure he wants to create such a devastating weapon that it could be compared to the Atomic Bomb the U.S. created. Daisuke tells him the device is only going to be used for this purpose and could be used to benefit mankind, but Kyoheo tells him that even the most noble intentions can have grave consequences. During the three days that he worked on his Oxygen Destroyer, Daisuke had a revelation that Kyoheo might be right about the device. That the device may be to dangerous to be used by anyone and decides that he can't let the device full in the wrong hands after its first use. Daisuke spends his time finishing the device as well as secretly destroying any information on how to create the device. When Daisuke completes the device he decides to the best way to deliver and use the device would be via a small fishing boat to avoid attracting Godzilla's attention in till the device was ready and to activate it at a small coral reef in the East China Sea. Daisuke stated that he would prime the device manually, which will also set off a beacon that would attract the Kaiju. Daisuke would then leave the device primed and board the small fishing boat and would activate the device remotely out of the Oxygen Destroyer's range. The Monarch superiors approved his plan, unknown to them however, Daisuke did not create a remote detonator and planned to die along with the Kaiju and the Oxygen Destroyer. Before departing Daisuke told his fiancee, Emiko Yamane that what he did was because he loved her and all he cares about is her happiness. He would depart with his fisherman friend, Hideo Ogata to the reef where he planned to activate the device. Upon arriving at the reef and arming the device, Daisuke would cut his safety line to the ship and would tell Hideo his plan. Hideo tries to pursued him to live, but Daisuke says he cannot let himself be another tool for war and tells Hideo he knows about his love for Emiko and her love for him. Hideo tries to hide his shock, but Daisuke ignores him and tells him to live and make her happier then he ever could. With those words, Hideo bows his friend with tears in his eyes and sails away. Daisuke waits for Godzilla and soon feels the waves increasing in size and begins to see the shape of the Kaiju in the distance. He takes one last look around and prepares to activate the device. He activates the device right as Godzilla is about to attack and thinks to himself that it was for the best. With that thought the Oxygen Destroyer goes off and he is submerged in water and everything goes cold. Modern Era Godzilla Returns - 2014 After his apparent death, Daisuke would waken on some type of operating table cold and exhausted. As he tried to get his bearings he realized that their were people surrounding him. Overcome with a sense of panic and surprise attack the people only for him to feel something hit him in the back and send a electric shock through his body, which causes him to pass out again.Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes Category:New Earth-Forty Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Monarch (New Earth-Forty Two)